


The Fanfic Made Us Do It

by Aliana



Series: Back to Middle-earth Month 2012 [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: As if I wasn't already, Crack, Definitely going to hell for this one, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Meta, Social Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliana/pseuds/Aliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic for Great Justice! Keep fighting the good fight!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fanfic Made Us Do It

**Author's Note:**

> March 9  
>  **B2MeM Challenge:** _________ Made Them Do It! (Crackfic)  
>  **Format:** Drabble  
>  **Genre:**  Humor, I hope.  
>  **Rating:** General...I think?  
>  **Warnings:** I think I've managed to offend just about everybody in 100 words. I AM A TERRIBLE HUMAN BEING.  
>  **Characters:** Ummm...

Besides the steady hum of the machinery, it was as quiet as a graveyard. Perhaps because it was a graveyard. “Go on,” Charles said.

His assistant finger-scrolled on a smartphone: “Yes, NC-17 Elrohir/Elladan, mmhmmm… Here’s a ‘Marxist feminist re-appraisal of Númenorean dynastic traditions’… And something called an ‘Mpreg’?”

“Perfect,” said Charles, checking the machinery readout, smiling. At last, the solution to climate change, foreign-oil dependency: having attached electromagnets to Professor Tolkien’s feet, his constant in-grave spinning ensured a perpetual, clean energy source. “Can we email those ladies and ask them for more femslash? That seems to work really well, too!”


End file.
